Acclaim Entertainment
|cierre = |sede = Glen Cove, New York, EE.UU. |sucursales = |web = }} Acclaim Entertainment fue una compañía compañía desarrolladora y distribuidora de videojuegos de Estados Unidos. Se encargaba de desarrollar, publicar, vender y distribuir juegos para varias plataformas de Sega (Mega Drive/Genesis, Saturn, Dreamcast, y Game Gear), Nintendo (NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, y Game Boy Advance), Sony (PlayStation y PlayStation 2) y Microsoft (Xbox), además de arcades y juegos para PCs entre otras. Acclaim tenía su sede en One Acclaim Plaza,"Headquarters." Acclaim Entertainment. June 23, 2000. Retrieved on July 8, 2010. ubicado en Glen Cove, estado de Nueva York. Acclaim compró un edificio de oficinas tipo A, con 65.000 pies cuadrados (6.038,6976 m²), en 1994 por 4 millones de dólares."Acclaim buys Glen Cove site." Real Estate Weekly. July 20, 1994. Consultado el 8 de julio de 2010. Acclaim se encontraba originalmente en la aldea de Oyster Bay en la ciudad de Oyster Bay (Nueva York).Standard and Poor's Register of Corporations, Directors and Executives, Volume 1. Standard & Poor's, 1995. Page listing Acclaim. Consultado en Google Books el 8 de julio de 2010. "ACCLAIM ENTERTAINMENT INC. (See Corporate Information Section) 71 Audrey Ave., Oyster Bay, NY 11771" En un principio ocupaba una oficina de una sola habitación en Oyster Bay. Posteriormente, ocupó una estructura de ladrillo con dos plantas.Pederson, James P. International Directory of Company Histories, Volume 24. St. James Press, 1998. Approx. Pages 3-7-ish. Consultado en Google Books el 8 de julio de 2010. ISBN 1-55862-365-5, 9781558623651 "Acclaim went from a shoestring budget and one-room office in Oyster Bay, to a two-story brick structure," La compañía quebró en el año 2004. La marca Acclaim y su logotipo fueron adquiridos y usados por Acclaim Games que funciona como una compañía desligada de la anterior hasta su cierre el 26 de agosto del 2010. Historia Fundada en 1987 como una Corporación de Delaware por sus ventajas fiscales, Acclaim mantiene operaciones en los Estados Unidos , el Reino Unido, Alemania, Francia, España, Australia y Japón. En sus primeros años, Acclaim fue exclusivamente una distribuidora de videojuegos, ya sea encargando a terceros el desarrollo de sus videojuegos, o la localización de videojuegos existentes en el extranjero. A medida que fue creciendo, Acclaim logró comprar varios estudios independientes como Iguana Entertainment de Austin, Texas, Probe Entertainment de Londres, y Sculptured Software de Salt Lake City, Utah. El nombre de la empresa fue elegida porque tenía que estar alfabéticamente por delante de Activision (donde trabajaba uno de los co-fundadores), y de Accolade (otra compañía creada por ex-trabajadores de Activision). Se trataba de una fórmula común para escoger los nombres de nuevas empresas que fueron fundadas por ex-empleados de Activision (los fundadores de Activision utilizar esta fórmula cuando salieron de Atari). Muchos de los títulos de Acclaim partían de licencias, como juegos basados en cómics, series de televisión, programas y películas entre otros. Después se sumaron otros títulos, cuando comenzaron a realizar ports de juegos arcade de Midway, incluyendo la saga Mortal Kombat. Más tarde se le sumarían otras compañías internacionales sin presencia en Estados Unidos, como Technos Japan (Double Dragon II) y Taito (Bust a move). La caída de la industria arcade, sumada a algunas malas conversiones y las bajas ventas, provocaron que Acclaim fuera perdiendo de forma paulatina varias de sus licencias. A pesar de intentar lanzar nuevos títulos y otros negocios como una rama de cómic llamada Acclaim Comics (actual Valiant Comics), Acclaim comenzó a atravesar dificultades económicas. Tras el cierre de varios estudios en el extranjero, la compañía declaró el estado de bancarrota en 2004. La empresa fue liquidada ese mismo año, con deudas por un valor superior a los 100 millones de dólares.C. Perry, DouglasAcclaim to File for Bankruptcy IGN.com, 30.8.2004 En agosto de 2005 un antiguo ejecutivo de Activision llamado Howard Marks compró los derechos del nombre y logo por un valor de 100.000 dólares, creando una nueva compañía llamada Acclaim Games. Esta cierra sus puertas el 26 de agosto del 2010, justo 6 años después de su reapertura. La causa principal es la bancarrota y falta de fondos para seguir manteniendo la empresa en pie. La compañía canadiense Throwback Entertainment anunció en 2006 la adquisición de más de 150 títulos y franquicias realizadas por Acclaim. En julio de 2010 We Go Interactive Co.,Ltd, con sede en Seúl, Corea del Sur compra a Throwback la propiedad intelectual de Re-Volt, RC Revenge Pro, RC De Go. Juegos El videojuego Juiced, inicialmente desarrollado por Acclaim, se vio atrapado en la quiebra, continuando su desarrollo y publicación THQ. Referencias Enlaces externos * Official website (mantenida por Internet Archives Wayback Machine) (1999–2004) * Información sobre Acclaim en MobyGames * "Acclaim: back from the dead" en GameSpot * "Top 10 Acclaim Games" en GameSpy * 1up.com's list of the ten worst titles published by Acclaim * An employee's account of the late years at Acclaim